<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Любимая техника, или Конец Хищенатора by fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019), Fannni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706695">Любимая техника, или Конец Хищенатора</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020'>fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni'>Fannni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Челлендж команды Cyberpunk 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alien vs Predator (2004), Космобиолухи - Ольга Громыко | Kosmobioluhi - Olga Gromyko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bjd, Crossover, Cyborgs, Dismembered, Doll cosplay, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Photoset, Romance, cyborg vs predator, doll miniature, photo story, БЖД, БЖД-косплей, фотоистория</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>БЖД-косплей, фотоистория: прогулка Теда и Дэна по диким лесам дикой планеты.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Челлендж команды Cyberpunk 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Любимая техника, или Конец Хищенатора</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Тед, поехали прокатимся!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Да не вопрос!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— А вот теперь как раз вопрос — что это за...</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Мне нужен твой мотоцикл! И одежда!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Тед, что это еще за хрен с бугра?<br/>
— Да какой-то озабоченный любитель стриптиза и техники!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Техники, говоришь?.. Посиди тут, я разберусь.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Эх, жалко, попкорна не прихватил!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— И чего, спрашивается, было выеживаться — с такой-то техникой?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Отрывается даже проще, чем у змеелюда.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Фу, Дэн! Брось каку!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Люблю свою технику! Любую.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>